Life's tough but we're tougher
by Ricki95
Summary: join the journey of parenthood and superstardom and see how the couple balance both
1. Chapter 1

_**hey guys! i'm back and this is just a little teaser chapter in the next story. this is completely unrelated to the last story i wrote and like i said this is just a teaser right now and if you like it let me know and i will continue... this is in April's POV mainly by the way... anyway on with the story... **_

Hi my name is April I'm 29 and I'm married to Philip,He's 37. We've been married for 7 years. We both work in the wwe and we are constantly on the road we live close to my parents so when we do travel our kids have a place to stay. We have 3 kids fraternal twins Kaden and Mckenzie but we just call her Kenzie who are 6 almost 7 and Alexis we call her Lexi she's 3 almost 4. We are currently trying for baby number four and hopefully we get somewhere soon.

We were home eating dinner when Alexis spoke up

"When am I gonna be a big sister?" She asked

"They're working on it Lexi be patient! We had to wait three years for you" kaden said I looked at Philip he grabbed my hand

"It takes three years?" She asked me

"No baby... It only takes 9 months but mommy has to get a baby in her tummy first" I said

"How?" She asked

"The stork duh! Don't you pay attention to anything I tell you?" Kenzie asked clearly annoyed with her little sister

"I'll explain it when you're older lex..." I said and she smiled at me

We put the kids to bed and Philip was locking the doors I decided to get in the shower. I heard the door open and close and then felt arms wrap around my waist I smiled

"What are you doing?" I asked

"We kinda need to get started on making number four don't ya think?" He asked I laughed a little and felt kissing on my neck

"You know there's nothing more that I would rather do then start on number four but I want to have a break from work before we start... I mean... I don't want anything to happen..."

"That's exactly how you'll get your break... They can't force you to do anything.."

"Okay... Let's see..." I said and we started trying

_**sooooo... what did you think? let me know! Thanks for reading! XOXO **_


	2. How many?

_**Hi guys! i'm thinking of uploading two chapters tonight.. so we will see how that goes.. Hope you like this chapter! it's short but the longer chapters are coming I promise! **_

Three weeks later:

We've been on the road for the past three weeks! My emotions have been all over the place for the past month but it's just because of the crazy schedule and being pulled a million ways at once. Philip and I have been trying every night. We will be home next week and I'm so ready to see my babies.

Once we got home we got back to normal a little. We had to go back out in three days but the kids are on break this week so we are having fun spending as much time with them as we can. I hadn't taken a test yet so I decided to. Philip was putting Lexi to bed. I took the test and sat on our bed holding it I was staring at it when Philip came in he came over and sat down next to me

"What are you doing momma?" He asked and then looked at the test

"Waiting..." I said

"Do you think you are?" He asked

"I don't know... I just feel weird. I have no idea..." I said and then it popped up the word pregnant I started to cry and Philip pulled me into his chest "oh my god..." I said and he kissed me

"I love you..." He said

The following week I had a doctors appointment. They confirmed In pregnant and gave me some major news and did and ultrasound and said everything looked perfect. Philip was home waiting for the kids who were at school. I walked in the door and looked at him.

"Hi..." I said sitting next to him

"Hi beautiful... How's baby doing?" He asked I took a deep breath and looked at him

"Which one?" I asked he looked at me

"What?" He asked

"Which baby? A,B, or C?" I asked his eyes widened

"What? Are you serious? Oh my god! Three?" He asked in shock

"Triplets... Identical... There's either all boys of all girls in here.." I said patting my still flat stomach

"Oh my god... How does this happen?" He asked

"I don't know but it's not like we haven't ever had multiples before... Plus... I'm happy... So we're adding baby number four to our family and baby number five and six just so happen to be coming along with baby four.." I said

"Oh my god... We only wanted one more..."

"Well we got a bonus" I said "now.. We just have to figure out how to tell our three kids that they're about to have three more kids" I said and he shook his head

"We need to do it and get it over with..." He said

"Okay..." I said

_**Okay... second chapter is done! What did you think? and a b and c? oh boy... and before anybody says triplets and twins is nearly impossible you have to remember this is a fanfiction key word fiction.. this is a story i started writing for myself personally and decided to share it.. I hope you liked it and let me know! thanks for reading XOXO **_


	3. Telling the kids

_**Hi guys! I know i said i'd have two chapters last night but.. nobody really reviewed so i decided to wait until today.. anyway i hope you like this chapter. **_

Once the kids were home from school and finished with there homework we called them into the living room

"Alright guys... Things are pretty great around here right now and they still will be but something's are about to change..." Philip said our three kids were just sitting on the couch looking at us

"What your dad is trying to tell you is... Do you remember how we want baby number four?" I asked and they shook there heads "well mommy's gonna have a baby... But... It's not only one.." I said

"What does that mean?" Alexis asked

"It means mommy has three babies in her tummy..." Philip said

"What?" Kaden asked

"Three!" Kenzie said they both crossed their arms and stomped up the stairs Alexis followed them

"This isn't fair! Take them back!" Lexi said following her siblings up the stairs I heard the door to one of the bedrooms slam I sat down

"Well.. Great... My kids hate me..." I said and Philip held me

"They don't hate you! They love you it's just a little bit of a shock to them. They are only little kids" I wiped the tears from my cheeks "I'll go talk to them.." He said

Philip's POV:

I went up to Kaden's room to find all three kids sitting on the bed they looked at me

"Hey guys... You know... You hurt your mommy's feelings..." I said sitting down

"Good!" Kaden said

"Yeah! She deserves it!" Kenzie said

"Why?" I asked shocked at their actions

"Because! We only wanted one baby not three!" Kaden said

"Buddy... Mommy had no control over that"

"Well tell her to get rid of the other two!" Kenzie said

"Guys!" I said getting frustrated "your mother has no control over what happened! She doesn't have any control over how many babies are in her tummy... You guys are just gonna have to get used to it and learn to live with it because you have three more siblings whether you like it or not!" I basically yelled

April's POV:

I heard a door slam and went upstairs to see what happened I went in our room

"What happened?" I asked Him as he sat on the edge of the bed

"They're mad... They wanted only one baby now that there's two more coming they think it's your fault. I tried to tell them you have no control over it but they don't understand" he said

"Let me try..." I said and knocked on the door and walked in I sat down in the floor "okay guys... I know you're confused... I know you're angry.. But you have to know that I didn't have any choice about how many babies we're having... Think about it this way... You're dad and I only wanted one baby the first time and we got two... So we don't have control over it. What are you guys thinking? You've got to let me in..." I said kaden was the first one to speak up like always

"I'm afraid..." He said

"Afraid of what?" I asked

"With three new babies you won't spend anytime with us and you are gone most of the time now anyway.." He said

"That's what you're afraid of? That I won't be able to make time for you? Baby... I will always have time for you... I will always have time for all of you. You guys are the most important thing to me, more than anything in this whole world. Nothing compares to the feeling I get when I walk through that door after a long time on the road and being attacked by you three with hugs and kisses. I know it's gonna be tricky for a little while when the babies get here but your dad and me we will always make sure you three have our attention too" kaden smiled and sat on my lap

"Kenzie... What about you?" I asked

"Why three?" She asked

"I don't know... That's just the number the stork happened to pick.." I said and she sat on my lap

"Lex..."

"Will me and daddy still watch hockey together like always?" She asked I smiled

"Yeah we will! I can't watch a game alone... I've got to have my little sidekick asking me fifty questions a minute so I can focus" Philip said coming in the room and picking Lexi up sitting her on his lap as he sat on the bed she smiled

"See... Was that so hard?" I asked

"Momma... Are they boys or girls?" Kenzie asked

"We don't know yet... We will find out in about 10 weeks and I'm just gonna say now I don't have any control over that either!" I said

"I want boys!" Kaden said

"I want girls!" Kenzie said

"I want both!" Lexi said I laughed she always had to have an opinion that was different from her siblings and it made me laugh every time

After dinner and finishing up last minute school things we went through the nightly routine and tucked everybody into bed. I was sitting on the couch when Philip came down the stairs I smiled at him he sat down next to me

"How ya feeling?" He asked

"Oh ya know.. Finding out you're pregnant with triplets... All in a day's work" I said and he laughed

"Three at once..." He said

well there you have it.. the kids know.. do you think they reacted the right way? are you like this story? Let me know.. Thanks for reading XOXO!


	4. What have i done?

_**Hi guys... i know i know it's been a long time since i've wrote i'm not really getting any feedback on this story but i will continue it nonetheless.. anyway i hope you like this chapter.. **_

The following week I broke the news to the company and they agreed to take me off of the road two weeks later. So I'm home now and 11 weeks. I've got a bump now... It's getting bigger everyday

I was sitting on the couch and Kenzie came in and sat next to me

"Hi mommy" she said

"Hi baby girl" I said

"I miss daddy" she said

"I know... I do too baby..." I said and she laid her head on my lap she put her hand on my stomach

"Can they feel me?"

"Probably... But they're still to small to let you know" I said

"daddy will be here soon.." She said I smiled

"Yeah... He'll be home in a few weeks"

Three weeks have passed and I'm 14 weeks along and growing everyday... Philip's coming home today! Finally somebody to help me even though it's just for a few days..

Once he got home and everybody was settled and asleep we were in our room

"Want to watch a movie?" He asked

"No..." I said laying down

"Wanna mess around?" He asked

"No..." I said

"Well what do you want to do?" He asked

"Go to sleep... I'm tired.." I said

"I'm tired too but I just got home and I want to spend time with my wife..."

"Well your wife is tired.." I said getting irritated

"Babe..." He said

"No! Philip I'm tired! What part don't you understand? I'm dealing with all the stress on my own! I'm taking care of your three kids! While trying to grow three more! I'm taking care of six kids at once basically. My day starts at 5:30 every morning so by the end of the day I'm exhausted from running everywhere and making sure everybody is taken care of! It would be a little easier if I had a partner in this and somebody who is constantly here but I don't! It would be amazing if my kids had somebody who's there but all they've got is a friend... They don't have a father... You're not a father!" I yelled I could tell he was pissed at me he shook his head and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him I laid their for a second thinking... Oh my god what have I done? What did I just say to him... I didn't mean it... He was a great father... My hormones are just so crazy and I'm so tired... Oh my god... I wanted to go find him but I decided to let him cool down a little bit before going downstairs I was looking everywhere.. I looked outside and saw him sitting in a patio chair in the dark I walked out there

"Hey..." I said he looked at me "look I'm sorry..." I started

"That doesn't even begin to make this better!" He yelled I knew I was in for it so I was prepared to take it "you can yell at me all you want! You can call me every name you can think of! But one thing you can never ever say to me..That's something I never will get over! And you're right I am a friend because that's what they need at times! And no I'm not a father... I'm daddy...do you know how much it warms my heart to hear daddy every time I do? It makes everything else I'm worried about go away! And I know you're growing three more kids.. I see that and frankly it scares the hell outta me... You know what just forget it... I'm done.. " he yelled at me I was crying at this point I just sat there thinking about what had just happened

_**Oh No! what's gonna happen? That was a tough chapter for me to write just saying... anyway I hope you guys are enjoying it. Let me know and as always Thanks for reading! XOXO **_


End file.
